The Mischevious Lab Rat
by spriteandcola2
Summary: CSI's get called to a case in California, they have to stay in a hotel. Greg decides to cause some trouble...Pre Season 6...This will be mostly GSR and some yo!bling
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this pre-season six, but I just got an account now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or show.

I'm not completely sure how I want this to turn out...because I have just seen all of season six, so I may or may not continue this...

This is my first story...so enjoy!

The Mischevious Lab Rat----GSR-----------

Sara, who was squished between Nick and Greg, asked no one in particular "are we almost there?"

The whole CSI team was investigating a case in Barstow, California. It was technically their case, because it started out in Vegas, and they were just following the evidence. Catherine who thought it would be easier just to take one car, and have Warrick meet the rest of the team later (he was on a homicide case), was sitting in the front passenger seat. Grissom was driving, and all the equipment was taking up the whole back of the Tahoe. It was a long drive. They were almost there, just a few more hours. Nick had arranged all the hotel reservations. They were staying at a small hotel on the outskirts of Barstow. There were six rooms; all were adjoining to one another. Nick had thought this would be the cheaper, and he was right. They got a discount on rooms that were all connected. Sara was not too happy about this though, she liked her privacy. She had previously been in a hotel with Grissom before, just not in the same room. She hoped maybe there would be a room mix-up, and Grissom would have to room with her. Her plans would be messed up if all the rooms were adjoining though.

Greg, being the lab rat he is, liked to be mischievous. Sometimes Grissom would refer to Greg as Puck, and quote "Neighing in likeness of a filly foal; And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl". Greg did have a tendency for finding out information that was supposed to be kept private. But he had no knowledge of who Puck is, until he met a hot girl who loved Shakespeare. He decided to read a Midsummer Night's Dream and now he knew something about "this Puck fellow". He figured he should make good use of this nickname, and create some chaos. He decided to call the hotel and ask them only to make reservations for three rooms, he didn't mind sharing a room with Nick---only if it was two singles though. "I have to pee" announced Greg, blatantly.

"I saw a sign for a gas station a mile back, just turn off this exit, Gil." It was Catherine who said it. She had been dozing on and off, looking at road signs every once and awhile.

While Greg was in the bathroom, Sara decided to take on the task of rearranging the gear in the back, making room for Nick to sit in the third row, because he kept falling asleep on her shoulder. By the time Greg got back, Nick was fast asleep again. They started on the road. Greg had a mischievous little half smile that danced around his face, like he was hiding something so hilarious. Sara, who was getting bored of just looking out the window, turned to ask him what was so funny. He just responded "Oh, you'll thank me for this."

_He must have ordered us a bucket of sushi or something. _She quipped.

Soon enough the arrived at the hotel, and Grissom parked the truck. Warrick was not there yet, so they just waited around in the lobby. Catherine went to the bathroom, as did Nick. Sara found an empty couch in the corner, and plopped down with her arms crossed. Greg went up to the counter with Grissom. As soon as he reached the desk, the concierge looked up and said with a big grin, "You must be Doctor Grissom. Your friend—Warrick Brown—Just called in moments before you got here. He said he won't be here for another hour---must be the traffic. We have your rooms ready, with all of your last minute requests. Just give me a moment to find the keys." Grissom thought_ what last minute requests?_ But then decided Nick had just called to confirm the reservations. As the concierge came back to the desk, she was only holding three keys. _That's odd._ He thought. "Your room numbers are 238, 421, and 304. Just be sure to return the keys in the morning. Have a good night."

"Wait a second" replied Grissom. "We only have three rooms, aren't we under the reservation of six?"

"Actually, it says on computer that you have three rooms reserved. Oh—but don't worry. We have a king bed in each. And one of your rooms has two twins"

"Uh, I'll take that room if you don't mind." Greg cut in. "And just before we got out of the Tahoe, Catherine told me she wanted to room with Warrick." This was obviously a lie, but Greg figuredno one had to know.

"Well I guess it's you and me, Greg."

"Actually, I was planning on rooming with Nick. You and Sara can room together." Greg said Cheerfully. Too cheerfully, thought Grissom.

Sara, who had fallen asleep on the couch in the corner, jolted awake. _I'm rooming with Grissom, and the rooms aren't adjoining. Oh my god. But I have to not act overly excited. You can do this Sara.. must. repress. feelings._

Before Grissom could say anything, Greg took the two of the keys and went hunting for Nick and Catherine. The concierge had also left to the back room, to presumably get more keys. It was just Grissom and Sara. 30 seconds past. No one said anything. 40.50. One minute passed. Sara decided she needed to lie down. "Come on Grissom" she said, too perkily for 3 AM. He gave a sigh that told Sara he wasn't sure how he felt about this. "Oh don't worry, I don't bite!" She called down from a flight of steps. "Much." _Heh, leave him thinking._


	2. Smiles and Trickery

Sara sprinted up two more flights of stairs, finally reaching the fourth floor. She found room number 421, and pushed open the door and looked around. She stood standing in the doorway for a few brief moments, then exhaustedly put down her evidence kit next to her. She always liked to have her kit with her, incase she needed it. There was one large bed facing a television, a desk to the left of the bed—closer to the door—and a couch by the window on the other side of the room.

_Hmm, Grissom will probably want to sleep on the couch. _She thought with disappointment. But then she remembered what she had in her kit. She quickly moved over to the other side of the room, and placed her kit on the couch. From inside it she withdrew two small containers with punctured lids, one with Vaseline lining the inside, one without. On both of their labels she wrote MUST BE KEPT STILL. She put these containers on the couch, hoping Grissom would read the labels, thinking it to be a controlled experiment of sorts, and decide not to sleep there. She knew Grissom wouldn't question why she was doing this experiment, because he himself was always doing quirky things like this. _Hmm this still isn't going to work._ decided Sara. _Unless…I pretend to be asleep when he gets in here, leaving him no other option but to sleep on the bed! _She hurriedly changed into one of the provided robes in the bathroom, and slipped under the covers of the bed, closer to the couch. She was careful to only take up a minimal amount of the bed, leaving more room for Grissom.

She could hear his footsteps coming down the hall. At once, like she had been an actress all her life, Sara pretended to fake sleep.

As she lay in the bed looking out the window, she could hear Grissom walking into the room. He started to say something, but after realizing Sara was asleep, he stopped and sighed. She heard him walk around toward her side of the bed—probably to go to the couch—so Sara immediately shut her eyes.

She cautiously opened one eye, and when she saw that Grissom crouched down near the couch, she decided to watch. He picked up her kit and moved it on the floor, and then read the labels on the containers, and sighed, stood up, and walked back around the other side of the bed. Sara blinked shut again; she hoped Grissom didn't see her watching. Luckily, if he did, he didn't say anything. Grissom went and changed into the other robe that was hanging in the bathroom. He flicked off the bathroom light, and she felt the bed move when he got in. The strange thing was, she could feel him breathing in her direction, which meant he was facing her. Sara thought for sure that he would face the other direction.

And there it was; her chance of opportunity. Sara pretending like she was sleep talking, and mumbled "_Help..Help.."_ and reached her left arm out and placed it on top of Grissom. She could feel him stiffen up, but he didn't move. _Maybe he...uh...likes this. _Sara thought. She decided to try something a little more risky. "Grissom..I…Griss…" she mumbled again.

She could feel him chuckle, and then he replied "anything for you, Sara." _Maybe he does think I am asleep_. thought Sara.

If she took it one step farther, and made it look like she unconsciously turned his way, he might turn the other way. But she had a feeling that he wouldn't, so she slowly and sleepily picked up her pillow and turned to face Grissom, her eyes still shut. Sara, however, was one of those people that always showed a smile when they were pretending to sleep and someone was watching them. She used all her willpower she had, not to smile at the fact that she was sleeping in the same bed as Gil Grissom. She fell asleep shortly after that, remembering that tomorrow they still had a case to solve.

Meanwhile, Greg strode out of the hotel lobby in search of Catherine and Nick. He knew Grissom would kill him when they got back to Vegas, but until then he was gonna make the best of it. He foundthe bathrooms with no trouble at all, and just as he was about to go in an find Nick, Nick and Catherine both strode out of their respective bathrooms.

"Hey Greggo, which room do I get?" Catherine asked with a smile. When she saw that Greg was grinning from ear to ear, she didn't want to know what happened.

"Oh no, Greg, what did you do?" asked Nick.

"Lets just say I made things better for all of us" he answered ambiguously. He spent the next five minutes telling them what he did, and by the time he was finished, Catherine had a surprised and satisfied look on her face, while Nick hung his mouth open.

"Now wait a sec, it took me a long time to get those hotel reservations, and you changed them? And how come Cath gets to be with Warrick, and Grissom gets to be with Sara, and I get stuck with you? ----Oh god, Grissom is with Sara…. How did you manage that?" A smile crept over Nick's face.

"I have my ways" said Greg. "Oh, and Nick? There are two singles in our room; so don't worry."

Nick put on a fake smile, grabbed their room keys and went up to their room.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Warrick and I have to share a bed?" Greg could tell Catherine was trying hard to look angry, but he could see her holding back a smile.

" 'night Cath" Greg said and waved to her as he walked up the stairs.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Nobody Can Get To Sleep

**I still don't own the characters...just this story line I made up.**

**There isn't any Grissom and Sara in this chapter...but there will be a lot more in the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy...**

It was almost 2 AM and Catherine was still waiting for Warrick to show up. She sat right in the middle of the king bed, sheets balled up, and watching late night soap operas. She had found the minibar and had eaten nearly three Twix bars. Catherine Willows was bored out of her mind.

She decided to peak out in the hall one last time, just to make sure Warrick wasn't wandering around looking for the room. When she opened the door, instead of Warrick, she saw another 6 foot man walking around; he had a confused expression on his face.

Catherine put on the best smile she could for 2 AM and said "Were you looking for your room?"

"Yes, ummm it should be right over here." The man answered, his bright blue eyes contrasting his raven black hair. "321?"

"Oh, that's on the other side of the elevators" Catherine yawned. Earlier that night she had taken a walk around all the levels, and knew where each hotel room was. She couldn't sleep unless someone she knew was in the same house—or same room, in this case—as her.

"Thank you, uhh" The man waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Catherine." She took the bait. "And you're welcome."

She closed the door and smiled to herself. _Well, that was pointless, even if he wasn't half bad looking._ Just as Catherine was going to try to make herself comfortable again, she remembered she hadn't checked the lobby yet. Once again, she made her way to the door and, remembering to take her key with her, made her way down the stairs. As she descended down, she could faintly hear a couple arguing on the 3rd floor, on the far side of the elevators.

As she reached the second floor landing, she saw Greg curled up in a fetal position by the door. She chuckled and thought, _I would offer for him to stay in my room, but I wouldn't want to wake him._ She told herself to believe that. It wasn't that she didn't want Greg to sleep in a bed, but she didn't want there to be no room for Warrick…if he _ever_ showed up. She made her way down one more set of stairs, and when she saw that there was no one at the reception desk, she sighed and went back up to her room. As she neared the second floor again, she saw Greg was still sleeping on the ground, and wondered why he didn't just sleep on a couch in the lobby. _Guess he forgot._ Catherine thought.

When she was in her room again, she reached over for the phone to dial Warrick's number. It hadn't worked before—he was probably in a no signal area—but this time she hoped he would pick up. He did, after two rings. "Are you close?" Catherine said, too tired for hello's and goodbye's. He didn't answer though, she just heard crackling. And then the line went dead. _That's odd._ She thought. Catherine went to dial again, thinking it was Warrick's connection that was lost, but the phone was dead. Thinking nothing of this, Catherine let out a big sigh and tried to fall asleep again.

Greg had decided not to go right to his room, but to walk around outside a little, he needed the fresh air. It was nearing 2 AM when he came back in, so he headed up to his room.

Hefound his room with little problem, as it was located right near the stairs on the second floor. But he also knew that this meant he was staying in Murder Central, a place he did not want to be. He figured Nick realized this, and was confirmed of that theory when he found the door to the room locked. _Nick couldn't already be asleep, could he?_ Thought Greg. _I mean...it's only two o'clock and…_He stopped thinking when he realized that of course Nick was asleep.

Greg knocked on the door a few times, and when Nick didn't open it, he pressed his ear against it. He could hear Nick snoring. _Just great, now what am I supposed to do?_ Nick was a sound sleeper, and the whole team knew that, because of a previous incident involving Nick, Hodges's suit, a couch, and a bunch of luminol spray. So Greg did the only thing he could do—he didn't want to recreate that incident—he readied his gun by his side, and plopped down on the floor in front of the door. He still needed his sleep for the case tomorrow. Greg grew uncomfortable quickly, and realized that he could not sleep sitting up. He stood up and grumbled "This is what I get for making people happy" and lied down in front of the door with his gun tucked between his arms.

After five minutes of this though, Greg woke up to the sound of Catherine's voice. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, expecting Catherine to be standing over him. Instead, he realized her voice was coming from the floor above him, talking to a man. _That sure doesn't song like Warrick._ He was in one of those trances where you try to listen to someone's conversation, but you are so tired you can't concentrate. A few more seconds and Greg dropped back on the floor, his gun still safe between his arms.

The AC was on full blast as Warrick Brown reached to turn up down the radio. He couldn't take another country song. He had been sitting in traffic for over an hour, and was fed up. _This is the last time I offer to drive myself to a crime scene over 2 hours away. _He thought.

Before he left, he had just finished up a case with a horrible decomp, and still smelled of it. To make matters worse, he was almost out of gas. Barstow was about 15 more miles away, but at the speed he was going, it could take an hour to get to. Warrick spotted an exit up ahead, and decided to take it and hope it would be faster than the route he was taking now.

As he pulled off the exit, he felt his phone buzzing from inside his pocket. He reached down with his left hand to take it out, and flipped it open with his chin, without bothering to see who it was on caller ID. A sleepy Catherine greeted him with an "Are you close?", but just as Warrick was about to answer, the line went dead. He glanced down at his phone, thinking maybe he had no bars. His had full bars though, which meant it was on Catherine's end where the call had been disconnected.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Shooter On The Loose!

**I still don't own any characters...**

**Now most of the stories will meet, but this story is far from being over.**

**Please Read and Review!  
**

Halfway through the night, Sara awoke with a jolt. She looked around, and realized that during her sleep she had managed to get tangled with Grissom, and he now had his arms around her and was still sleeping.

She could hear a noise from the room below her, it sounded like heavy pounding. And then a scream. Two screams. Followed by the unmistakable sound of gunshot. _Are you kidding me? The one time I'm actually in a bed with Gil Grissom and now I have to get up?_ But Sara knew what she had to do. She reluctantly got up out of bed—trying not to wake Grissom—and went over to her kit to get her gun. _I guess we're going to be investigating two crime scenes tomorrow. _Sara thought.

She knew that either Warrick and Catherine or Nick and Greg were on the third floor, but they all were sound sleepers. Even Grissom didn't wake up. She didn't want to wake him either, so she quietly threw her clothes from the previous night, laced up her boots, and walked over to the minibar. A shot of Vodka always did the trick to wake her up. She figured she would pay for it in the morning. After she opened the bar and drank a shot, she left the hotel room in search of the shooter.

break>

Nick made a mental note never to fall asleep with the television remote by his head again. He rolled over to look at the digital clock: it was blinking 2:54. He needed to use the bathroom. He slowly got up out of bed, rubbing the side of his face where the remote had left the mark at the same time. As he walked towards the bathroom, he noticed that Greg was not in his bed. _But wait a sec, I left the door open..for…Oh CRAP! I FORGOT TO LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN! _Nick rushed over to the door, stumbling around in the darkness. He quickly opened it and in tumbled a sleeping Greg, who had been resting his head against the door. He was curled up and had his thumb in his mouth.

"Well would you look at my little Greggo" Nick sleepily drawled.

Greg opened his eyes and when he saw that Nick was standing over him, he stood up and walked into the room. "Well it took you long enough" he yawned.

"Sorry, man" Nick responded. "I didn't know these doors locked when you closed them." _White Lies aren't that bad..right? _Nick Though.

"Sure…Sure…" Greg mumbled before dropping onto the bed closest to the door.

"Now wait a sec—that's my bed, Greg!" Nick said to Greg. "Greg, come on!" But he was out like a light.

"I'll let him rest…" Nick said to himself. _And now, I can use the bathroom. _

As he walked towards the bathroom, he heard a couple shouting upstairs. He used the bathroom, and as the toilet was flushing, Nick heard a loud popping sound, coming from somewhere upstairs. _Now that sounds really familiar to the 39 mil I shot the other day…_he thought. Nick grimaced and realized that that was exactly what he heard—a gunshot. He ran out of the bathroom, grabbed the gun that Greg still had clutched in his hands, and ran out of the hotel room at full speed.

break>

Catherine Willows had moved on from eating Twix, and now had drank a small bottle of Vodka. She was just getting ready to try calling Warrick again, when she heard a deafening shot fired somewhere in the hotel. She went from half-drunk sleepy girl to Super Cop in less that a second.

She threw on her pants and shirt and readied her gun, as she walked out the door. She saw Nick rushing up the stairs at the far end of the hallway, and went to back him up. Nick caught her eye, and pointed towards the floor while mouthing "Go Downstairs". Catherine nodded and quietly descended to the lobby.

break>

Warrick had finally made it to the hotel. He pulled his car off the main road and into the tiny parking lot of The Sienna and found a parking spot close to the entrance. After making sure the car was locked and he had everything he needed with him, Warrick walked toward the entrance of the hotel. He noticed how quiet it was, with no major roads around. The front door was made completely of glass, so he could see Catherine standing by the front desk, her back towards him.

He walked up towards the door, and pulled it open. "Hey Cath!" He exclaimed. "Turns out that I found a shortcut…and here I am!"

Catherine spun around so quickly, Warrick could have sworn she had been facing him the whole time. "SHHHHHH!" She mouthed and used her finger. He could now see that her gun was in her hands, and then he heard a shot being fired somewhere in the hotel.

"What the hell is going on here?" Warrick said as he too, pulled his gun out.

_To Be Continued._


	5. Truth or Truth?

I'm very sorry for the very long wait. I have been at my shore house all summer, and I am unable to access my computer at home, which has most of the story written out. So I have decided to rewrite the next chapter, though it may not be as well written, because the rest of the story is at home. Bear with me, following chapters will be better(and have GSR and yo!bling in them). :) Until then, enjoy. 

As Nick approached the floor where he heard the gunshots, he stopped and grabbed his cell phone off of his belt loop. He didn't think that he needed police backup, but it was better to call than to be unprepared. He quickly flipped the cell open,only to realize that he had no bars, let alone battery.

"Shit!" he cursed aloud. He heard footsteps coming his way from down the hall. _Oh crap, the shooter heard me._ Nick crept toward the footsteps, gun drawn.

A tall man emerged from behind the corner, with his hands up. "Don't shoot!" he screamed as he winced, preparing to be hit.

"Get over here, man," Nick waved him over with his free hand. "Come on now. What were you doing behind there." Nick's gun was still drawn. He didn't completely trust this guy.

"I heard shots. So I came out of my room to see what was going on. The shooter…she ran upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Nick questioned. "Now wait a sec, how did you know the shooter was a she, if you heard the shots, and then came out." He was beginning to be very suspicious of this man.

"Well, uh…." The man stammered. "It sounded like a woman. I heard heels, yeah…..heels."

"Yeah, ok buddy. Now just stand over here with me until it is safe to go downstairs."

"L-l-loo-look!" The man stammered. "A woman---with a gun! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

With her gun drawn, Sara Sidle quietly made her way down the stairs. She got off on the level where she heard the shots, and right in front of her was Nick, and a man who looked like he was about to pass out.

"GUN!" the man screamed.

"Nick. Don't shoot. It's just me. Turn around slowly." Sara said to Nick, with her gun still pointed at the now very pale man.

Nick slowly turned around, gun up in the air. 'Sara. Shooter. Ran upstairs. Go. I got this guy."

Sara made her way back upstairs. As she reached her floor, she saw a woman on the ground. She was missing one shoe, and wore a big plaid sweater. "Stop! Stop!" she screamed. "Someone. They shot at me. Barely missed me. Help!"

"It's ok. We'll get you out of here." Sara soothed the woman, letting down her guard as she reached for the woman's hand. "Here, grab my hand."

The woman turned toward Sara. She had a tear stained face. She tried to smile, and reached for Sara's outstretched hand.

"Ok. Now let's get you downstairs, and then you can explain what happened."

Damn, Sara could sure scare him sometimes.

"Ok, now we have to get you downstairs." Nick told the man. "CATHERINE!" he called, knowing she was downstairs. "COME UP HERE! AND BRING THE CUFFS!"

"Cuffs? What cuffs? I didn't do anything wrong?" the man panicked.

"It's just standard procedure, calm down."

As Catherine clomped up the stairs, she started talking. "Ok Nick. Here are the handcuffs. What do we need them—" she stopped when she saw the man that was standing next to Nick. "You're that guy. That I talked to earlier. You were looking for your room. But that wouldn't be on this floor…" Catherine immediately began to be suspicious of him. She cuffed him and led him downstairs.

"Cath, I'm gonna head upstairs and help Sara."

Nick ran upstairs, only to collide with Sara and another women coming downstairs.

"Nick. Help me get her downstairs." She motioned to the woman. "She claim's she has been shot at, and she doesn't look too good."

"Sara, I need to talk to you." Nick said alarmingly. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "We now have two people that said to have heard shots, my guy said he heard heels, assumed the shooter was a women, and that she ran upstairs. You found the girl upstairs."

"Nick, this lady is in genuine shock. She doesn't even have a gun, and she does not have heels. One of her shoe's is misisng." Sara whispered back.

"She could've tossed them, Sara. We need to think everything through." Nick replied, still sounding anxious.

After a moment of though, Sara slowly and quietly whispered, "Well..then who is telling the truth?"


End file.
